Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, are becoming more sophisticated. As the level of sophistication of vehicles continues to increase, the amount of passenger interaction required to drive the vehicles decreases. For example, fully autonomous vehicles can control all steering, braking, and throttle when driving. Partially autonomous vehicles can provide at least limited control over the steering, braking, and throttle. Autonomous and partially autonomous vehicles can thus make different seating configurations possible, allowing occupants to focus on non-driving-related tasks when riding in vehicles.